I Love You Always
by darknecromancer666
Summary: A/U YAOI Naruto is a regular bar singer but lately he hasn't been himself, the reason? simple, Sasuke Uchiha left him for someone else, why? because he refused to speak of his past. what will Naruto do now that hell never have his raven back?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody...here's a new two-shot...erm... it was supposed to be a one-shot but it kinda got too long, what with all the songs an all but please enjoy

DISCLAIMER: i do not own naurto or any of the songs in this story...unfortunately...im not that talented

WARNING: Sakura-bashing and this is a YAOI so likey, leave or forever hold your peace...Jk

I love you. Always.

Naruto stared into space, thinking of nothing, feeling nothing, seeing nothing. He was used to being alone but all that changed when he met Sasuke Uchiha. He had begun to depend on the raven teen as if he held his life in his hands. Of course Naruto didn't share his past with anyone but a few people. But somehow, he wished he had shared it with his raven. Because maybe, just maybe, he would have understood a little about Naruto's behaviour towards certain people. Naruto continued to stare at the sky, as if in thought, until someone called his name.

"Naruto?" Said person blinked and turned to face the caller. In front of the blonde, stood Iruka Umino, a good friend, mentor and father-figure for the blonde. Iruka was also one of the very few people who knew of Naruto's broken past.

"Ohayo Iruka-sensei." Naruto greeted before his eyes returned to the sky.

"What are you doing out here so early?" Iruka asked, worry evident on his scarred face.

"Dunno," Naruto shrugged "I woke up roughly 3 hours ago and decided to go for a walk and ended up here I suppose." Naruto was currently sitting in the park, 8 blocks from his run-down apartment, on the farthest bench from the entrance, hidden in the shadows of the trees.

"Oh. Nightmares again?"

"Hai. They won't go away anymore, not since Sasuke left me." Naruto bowed his head as he remembered his nightmare.

"Oh Naruto." Iruka sat next to the blonde and wrapped his arms around him, comforting him in his time of need. He had been doing this a lot lately, ever since He left Naruto for Her. Iruka hated seeing the little kitsune upset, it practically broke his heart but what more could he do? He couldn't exactly force Sasuke to get back together with Naruto, as the raven had made it painfully clear he wanted nothing to do with the blonde anymore (even if Iruka knew that wasn't true).

"Come on Naruto, I'll treat you to some ramen, ne? then we'll go to the bar together." Iruka felt Naruto nod against his shoulder and helped the blonde to his feet.

Together they walked to Iruka's house, which he shared with his lover, and sat down to a cup of ramen. Well, Iruka had one cup, Naruto had three, which for Naruto, was weird.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Iruka questioned, watching said blonde carefully.

"Nothing Iruka-sensei, I'm just not feeling too happy today, that's all."

"Hm," Iruka knew the blonde was half-lying, true he wasn't feeling very happy but it as worse than that, he was depressed and not just minor depressed. But for now, he would leave it alone. "So what songs are you going to sing for us today then?"

"Dunno," was the reply he received. With a sigh, Iruka placed his chopsticks on the table and stood.

"Come on, we've got work in few hours, might as well help set everything up" Iruka held out a hand for the blonde who took it hesitantly.

Naruto sighed heavily as he unstacked chairs and stools, ready for tonight's audience to sit on. He wiped tables clean, helped set up the stage and cleaned glasses.

"Yo! Naruto, how are you today?" Kakashi Hatake asked, his icha icha paradise in his hands. He too, knew of Naruto's past but only because he was Iruka's lover, yes, Iruka was gay too. He was also like a father-figure to Naruto and also a good friend.

"Same as always Kakashi-sensei, you?"

"Oh same old, same old, now to find my little dolphin-chan,"

"He's over by the back room, convenient, ne?"

"Very, see ya Naruto!" Naruto sighed and shook his head in fatigue, he hadn't been sleeping well at all in the last 3 months. His eyes weren't as bright as they used to be, he rarely smiled or laughed anymore, it was as if he completely shut down, only talking when necessary.

6 teenagers entered the bar, each looking for one specific person.

"Naruto!?" Ino screeched, her eyes spotting the mop of blonde throughout the crowded bar. Said person barely flinched at her voice as he already knew who it was. She quickly made her way over to the blonde and gave him a hug as a greeting.

"How you holding up?" she asked, noticing his expression.

"I'm fine." Naruto responded emotionless, his usual loud, cheery voice gone along with his emotions.

"Hey Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted, her stutter officially gone thanks to Kiba. She still had a tendency to blush and twiddle her fingers nervously though.

"Evening Hinata-chan, Kiba." Naruto gave a small smile to the couple but it wasn't a real smile, he hasn't smiled one in 3 months. Kiba just gave a wolfish grin as he led his girlfriend to the bar. True, all the new arrivals were only 17 but the bar didn't really mind, as long as they had the cash, they were fine with their age. But the bar also had an age limit of 17 and over.

"Hey Naruto, are you singing tonight?" Chouji asked, a packet of crisps in his hands.

"Hai." and with that, Naruto left his friends so he could get ready for his performance.

--10 minutes later--

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce our regular singer, Naruto Uzumaki!" The DJ introduced, the bar erupted in cheers as said blonde appeared on stage, microphone in hand.

"Good evening everybody. Welcome to Gondaime's Bar and I hope you enjoy these songs."

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

Naruto sang with all his heart, although his heart was broken into a million pieces.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

He thought, unwillingly, about his past life. All the beatings he received from every foster family he was 'shipped' off to. All the psychological damage that was done to him during his childhood.

_One my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

The whole bar was silent as he sang, each spectator feeling different emotions and reliving different memories, some were just swaying to the music and Naruto's soft, calming voice. Slowly the music ended but another song started.

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin'  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

/_"Please don't hurt me!! I beg of you!!" a 5 year old blonde boy begged as his new foster parents advanced on him. His blue eyes screwed shut as his body shivered in fear./_

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin'  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Hurry I'm fallin'_

The bar applauded the blonde on his singing which earned them a half-hearted smile. Singing always made him feel better. But it wouldn't take away the pain in his heart.

_I knew that this moment would come in time  
That I'd have to let go and watch you fly  
I know you're coming back so why am I dying inside  
Are you searching for words that you can't find  
Trying to hide your emotions but eyes don't lie  
Guess there's no easy way to say goodbye  
So I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping that someday you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping for someday  
Don't misunderstand what I'm trying to say  
I don't want to let you leave this way  
I want you to know that I stand right by your side  
And I know this may be  
The very last time that we see each other cry  
But whatever happens know that I'll...  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping that one day you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping that someday  
You'll come back to me  
I'll be praying for whatever it's worth  
Believing that one day you'll come back to me  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping for someday  
And I know this may be  
The very last time that we see each other cry  
But whatever happens know that I'll...  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping that one day you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping that someday  
You'll come back to me  
I'll be praying for whatever it's worth  
Believing that one day you'll come back to me  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping for someday  
Waiting for someday Believing in someday  
Praying for someday, I'll be...  
Longing for someday Clinging to someday  
Cherishing someday, I'll be...  
Thinking of someday Dreaming of someday  
Wishing for someday, I'll be...  
Living for someday Counting on someday  
Knowing that one day...  
I will see you_

Naruto sighed silently as he finished another song. Oh how he wished he could just crawl into his bed, curl up and die. He didn't feel like living anymore, especially if he had to see THEM again. He hated seeing his friends with each other, hated seeing strangers holding, kissing, laughing with each other. But he wouldn't burden them with his problems, no point, if they were happy together then he wouldn't interfere. Even if it broke him everytime he saw their happiness, the same happiness he had just months ago.

_Cruel to the eye  
I see the way he makes you smile  
Cruel to the eye  
Watching him hold what used to be mine_

_Why did I lie?  
What did I walk away to find  
Oooohhh...why...oooh -- why..._

_I... can't breathe easy  
Can't sleep at night  
Till you're by my side  
No I... can't breathe easy  
I can't dream yet another dream  
Without you lying next to me  
There's no air_

Hinata stared at the blonde on stage as he sang the new song. She knew of his pain, she could see it in his blue eyes and she also knew, the others were oblivious to the actual pain he was going through.

_Curse me inside  
For every word that caused you to cry  
Curse me inside_

_I won't forget, no i won't baby,  
I don't know why (don't know why)  
I left the one i was looking to find_

_Ooh -- why...ooooh, why -- why..._

Hinata stood next to her boyfriend, who was also silent as he watched their friend on stage. Why did the raven have to do this to Naruto, after all the hardships he's had in his life. Yes, she knew of his past, she wasn't a Hyuuga for nothing, y'know. She hadn't meant to pry, but she wanted to know what was bothering the blonde when they first met three years ago. But as soon as she found out, she had kept it to herself, letting the blonde tell whoever he wants, when he wants.

_I... can't breathe easy  
Can't sleep at night  
Till you're by my side  
No I... can't breathe easy  
I can't dream yet another dream  
Without you lying next to me  
There's no air  
Out of my mind  
Nothing makes sense anymore  
I want you back in my life_

_That's all I'm breathing for  
Ooooooohhhhh -- tell me why  
Oh won't you tell me why  
I can't dream yet another dream  
Without you lying next to me  
There's no air  
I... can't breathe easy  
Can't sleep at night  
Till you're by my side  
Coz i can't breathe easy  
I can't dream yet another dream  
Without you lying next to me  
There's no air  
There's no air._

The bar again erupted in cheers after the blonde had finished. With a soft smile, one that had most of the bar fooled, Naruto spoke softly into the mic,

"Thank you, I know my choice of songs haven't been the most cheerful but well due to personal reasons, I haven't been myself, as I'm sure you're all aware. Please forgive me but I doubt I could sing a cheerful song tonight so please bare with me. This next song, I'd like to dedicate to someone I know who was...is very dear to me."

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

Naruto closed his eyes, trying to block out the face that forced its way into his mind but it was a futile attempt. No matter where he went, what he did, who he saw, he only saw Him.

_Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

He opened his eyes carefully, just for a split second, just to see if he was still in the same place. But in that split second, he saw Them. Walking in, hand in hand, as if nothing was wrong.

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)_

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_Incomplete_

Iruka couldn't believe his eyes. How dare those two walk in as if they had done nothing? How dare that pink leech smile and laugh at the raven who looked about as happy to be next to her as cow was to shit? How dare she touch him!? Sorry we're getting off track now, anyway, Iruka had the urge to go over to the 'happy' couple and bar them from this bar for as long as he lives, but, unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on the point of view) he wasn't allowed to bar people without a valid reason and it certainly wasn't allowed to be a personal issue. Iruka glared at the couple as they walked past the bar, not giving him a second glance. They even passed their friends, who also glared at them but they just simply ignored them and sat in the front, just in front of the stage and watched the performance.

Kakashi frowned from behind his mask.

'What is he playing at?' he thought as he watched Sasuke and Sakura carefully from behind the bar, next to a fuming Iruka. Silently, he lay a gentle yet authorative hand on his dolphin's shoulder, telling him without words to 'be careful with what you say and do'. Iruka visibly relaxed at the motion but not so much so he was carefree, he relaxed so he could enjoy Naruto's singing and not stress himself out.

Naruto sighed heavily as he hung his head, this was not how this evening was supposed to go. He was tired. Tired of the nightmares, tired of being alone, tired of living a life without Sasuke. Sure he sounded like a girl at the moment, a drame queen but that's how his subconscious was making him feel. Making him cry at night, making him scream in his sleep (whenever he actually slept), making him hurt his friends but most of all, making him remember. Making him remember all the bad things that have happened to him in his 17 year life. With much heartache, Naruto raised his head and unconsciously stared into those black orbs he loves so much.

"The next song I'm dedicating to all the happy couples in the room, as there seems to be alot of you tonight." Naruto never broke eye contact with his only love as he spoke. "But I'd like to say to everyone, whether you are with someone or not, is don't hide things from your chosen person as it will only lead to heartache and just make each other happy. Don't lie, don't sneak around unless its for something worth while but most importantly, love each other unconditionally and you will sure to be happy."

_Still feels like our first night together  
Feels like the first kiss, it's gettin' better baby  
No one can better this...  
Still holdin' on, you're still the one  
First time our eyes met, same feelin' I get  
Only feels much stronger, wanna love ya longer  
You still turn the fire on...  
So if you're feelin' lonely don't  
you're the only one I ever want  
I only wanna make it good  
so if I love ya a little more than I should  
Please forgive me, I know not what I do...  
...I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me this pain I'm going through...  
...if I need ya like I do  
Please believe me every word I say is true...  
...our best times are together...  
...touch, still gettin' closer baby  
Can't get close enough...  
Still holdin' on, still number one  
I remember the smell of your skin...everything  
...all your moves...you, yeah!  
...the nights ya know I still do...  
...One thing I'm sure of is the way we make love  
And one thing I depend on is for us to stay strong  
With every word and every breath I'm prayin'  
That's why I'm sayin'...  
...Never leave me I don't know what I'd do..._

Sasuke frowned as he watched his blonde dobe sing. Why was he so sad? He wasn't this sad when he left him, if anything, he was smiling, saying it was for the best, so why? A giggle reached his ears but he didn't need to look to know who it was. He had left for Sakura, afterall, she could give him children whereas Naruto couldn't. He could be happy, couldn't he?

"Ne Sasuke-kun, I'm glad you dumped the idiot. I mean seriously, who would date that loser?" Sakura asked, a smirk on her face as she watched the blonde on stage. Her eyes full of hate and bitterness. Sasuke was going to be happier with Sakura, right? Who was he kidding, no one could beat Naruto for his affections. As Sasuke watched in silence, he noticed the blue eyes he adored no longer shone with innocent and happiness but rather glowed dully with pain and sadness. His eyes widened as he realised, he was the cause of the blonde's sadness. (A/N: congratulations...Sasuke wins first prize for being the last person to notice)

_How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_How can you just walk away from me,  
when all I can do is watch you leave  
Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
just the memory of your face  
Ooh take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what I've got to face_

_I wish I could just make you turn around,  
turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you,  
so many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

Naruto ignored the tears that were gathering in his closed eyes. He knew Sasuke would get the meanings in any if not all songs but he also knew, that his hopes of ever getting his raven were nothing but that. Hope. Tears slipped past his lashes and rolled down his cheeks, slowly dampening his white shirt at the collar.

_So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face  
Now take a look at me now, cos there's just an empty space_

_But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face  
Take a good look at me now, cos I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's the chance I've gotta take_

_Take a look at me now_

_--_

A/N: okay, so the order of songs are Far Away and Savin' Me by Nickleback, Standing at the edge of the earth by Bless Union of souls, Breathe Easy by Blue, Incomplete by Backstreet Boys, Please Forgive Me by Bryan Adams and finally Take a Look at Me Now by Phil Collins.

Sorry for all the songs but well, they're needed to fully portray Naruto's feelings...you'll get why eventually if you haven't already please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

The second and last installment to this story...enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: again i own nothing but this plot line

WARNINGS: Yaoi and Sakura bashing so if you like the pink-haired girl then dont flame me cause i dont and im making her out of character OOCness too

Iruka gasped, as well as some of the other people near him, at the tears the wet Naruto's face. And it was all Sasuke's fault. He was really contemplating throwing out the Uchiha and his 'leech'. Growling under his breath, Iruka served more drinks to the customers as Naruto sang another song.

_Just have a little patience  
I'm still hurting from a love I lost  
I'm feeling your frustration  
Any minute all the pain will stop._

_Just hold me close inside your arms tonight  
Don't be too hard on my emotions._

_My heart is numb, has no feeling  
So while I'm still healing  
Just try and have a little patience._

_I really wanna start over again  
I know you wanna be my salvation  
The one that I can always depend._

_I'll try to be strong  
Believe me I'm trying to move on  
It's complicated but understand me._

Naruto opened his blue eyes, not remembering when he closed them. Unwillingly, he stared sadly at Sasuke and Sakura as she whispered something in his ear, causing him to turn to her. However, that was a wrong move, because in front of the broken-hearted blonde, Sakura kissed Sasuke who, in Naruto's eyes, didn't object to the sign of affection.

_'Cause I  
Need time  
My heart is numb, has no feeling  
So while I'm still healing  
Just try and have a little patience.  
'Cause the scars run so deep  
It's been hard but I have to believe  
Just have a little patience_

_'Cause the scars run so deep  
It's been hard but I have to believe  
Just have a little patience_

_'Cause I  
Need time  
My heart is numb, has no feeling  
So while I'm still healing  
Just try and have a little patience.  
Have a little patience  
My heart is numb, has no feeling  
So while I'm still healing  
Just try and have a little patience_

Sasuke frowned as he stared at the girl's closed eyes. He always hated her kissing him. He expected her to have soft kisses and touches, seeing as she was a girl but no, her kisses and touches were harsh, possessive, frantic and that's why they had never gone passed the kissing stage of their relationship. He has never liked girls and before Naruto, he never liked men either but people change, as they say. Sasuke couldn't quite remember what he broke up with Naruto for, except it had something to do with the blonde's constant nightmares and secret past.

"Excuse me everyone." Sasuke pulled away from the pink haired girl as Naruto began to speak "I would like to thank you all for listening to me sing tonight, it means alot to me. Now I'm going to take a 15 minute break so the DJ can get paid for this night and then I'm going to sing one more song after I make my announcement. Thank you." the crowd cheered as the blonde left the stage and went into the backroom.

"Announcement? Iruka-san, what's Naruto talking about?" Hinata asked softly, facing the older man who was just as confused as her.

"I-I have no idea, I'll go speak to him in few minutes." Iruka frowned.

Naruto ran to the sink in the back room, tears running down his face. He braced himself on the cool, white sink and heaved up his breakfast/lunch with Iruka. After he was sure he was finished, he turned on the tap to wash everything away, down the sink hole, into complete darkness. Dull blue eyes at the dark seemingly bottomless hole with thought. Scowling darkly, he walked on shaky legs to the table, situated in the middle of the room. With a determined mind, Naruto took a pen to paper and wrote a letter, one that would hopefully explain his actions and feeling towards a certain person.

Iruka sighed as he made his way backstage, towards the little room, he knew Naruto was in. He had given the blonde 10 minutes so he could relax alittle.

Just as he was about to seal the envelope he had placed the letter in, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." he called, not bothering to hide the hurt and sadness in his voice. The door opened and Iruka's head popped through, peering at every space in the room with calculating eyes. Once satisfied, the older man entered fully, shutting the door after him.

"Is something wrong Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked, not looking up at the brown haired man.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Iruka replied with a question of his own.

"Don't answer my question with a question of your own please, and to answer your question, no I'm not okay. How could I be when they both just practically made out in front of me!!" Naruto knew he was acting stupid, he knew he was crying and he knew he was boardering hysterical but he didn't care anymore. With soft eyes, Iruka enveloped the younger man in a fierce hug, rocking him side to side like a father would but with the tenderness of a mother.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I should have chucked them out when they came in. I should have been able to save you from this heartache. You shouldn't have to go through this at your age, especially after everything you've been through. I'm so sorry Naruto, please forgive me." Iruka too had tears in his eyes, but his had yet to fall.

"It's not your fault Iruka-sensei, It's my problem, not yours. You shouldn't have to worry about me, after all I am just a burden to everyone. I'm not good at anything except to annoy and be used. Thank you for helping me escape my old life, you were the first person to believe me and help me so I want to thank you." Naruto reached up and unclasped one of two necklaces around his neck and clasped it around Iruka's neck.

"Naruto, I can't take this, this was your father's, I-I can't..."

"Yes you can. True it may have been my real father's but you've been the only person that's close to me, enough to call my father." At those words Iruka really did begin to cry "Please look after it for me." Iruka looked slightly confused but didn't comment on it. He stood to leave but was stopped by a hand on his wrist. "Iruka-sensei? Could you give this to Sasuke after I've sung the last song please?" Naruto asked as he unclasped the second necklace and slid it into the envelope before sealing said envelope and passed it to Iruka.

"Sure."

"Thank you, Tell the DJ I'll be out in a few more minutes." Iruka smiled at the blonde before he left him alone.

Once left alone, Naruto broke down completely. He screamed, cried, kicked stuff, punched walls, collapsed to his knees and cursed his bad luck. Luckily the backroom was far from the actual stage and bar so he wasn't heard, unless someone was within five metres of the room. In his little hysterical moment, Naruto had cut his arm on a piece of glass from the smashed mirror. Staring at the deep gash, the blonde sighed. He carefully picked up a sharp, jagged shard of mirror and watched his reflection, noting how pale he had become, the bags under his eyes, the lonliness in his eyes. Without another thought, Naruto dragged the sharp object across his arm, loving the pain it caused (A/N: masochistic much? wow, he really is emo) but then he stopped. He dropped his make-shift knife and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt, not noticing the red that had stained the arms of said shirt. With a heavy mind and an even heavier heart, Naruto clumsily wrapped his still bleeding arm with the bandages from the first aid box near the sink. With another sigh, he went back on stage.

"Good Evening everyone, I want to ask you all a question, who here has lost a loved one lately or in the past few years?" a few people raised their hands but most people were staring at the red-dyed shirt, the blonde forgot to change. "Well, this song is for you then. I would also like to say, that after tonight, I'm leaving." gasps of shock and confusion erupted throughout the bar "I'm leaving because I'm of no use to anyone and no one really wants me anymore so after this next song, I'm leaving for good and I'm not coming back. I'd like to say to everyone here, thank you for accepting me, or at least not pushing me away and thank you to Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei for looking after me the past 3 years."

_Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The nights are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me_

_Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart_

Naruto stared directly at Sasuke, conveying his emotions clearly for the first time in months.

_Take back that sad word good-bye  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss this pain away  
I can't forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me_

_Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart_

_Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me_

_/"That's it Naruto! I'm fed up with your secrecy and the nightmares! I can handle them but I can't handle you lashing out and shaking whenever I go near you! I'm sick of Iruka and Kakashi looking at you with sad eyes, like they know something I don't! Well? Do they!?" Sasuke all but screamed at the terrified blonde._

_"I-I c-can't t-tell you, you'll leave me otherwise..." Naruto whispered, barely able to keep his voice from shaking,_

_"Well guess what dobe?...Too Late! I never want to see your face near my house or anywhere near me, understood?"_

_"B-but Sasuke..."_

_"Don't you dare...just don't you even think about it...we are through!!" and with that, Sasuke walked out of Naruto's flat, not realising the consequences of his actions./_

_Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry this tears  
I cried so many, many nights  
Un-break my_

_Un-break my heart oh baby  
Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart  
Sweet darlin'  
Without you I just can't go on  
Can't go on..._

With tears and a small smile, Naruto walked out of the bar and into the rain. Iruka, too shocked to stop Naruto, remembered the letter. Although he wanted to follow the little kitsune, he knew there was only one person who could heal him and that person was their only hope. Reluctantly, he left the shocked teens and his lover and made his way over to the cause of the blonde's current problems.

"Naruto asked me to give this to you after he had finished." he spoke harshly, a glare aimed at both Sasuke and Sakura "How could you do it Sasuke? After everything he's been through,"

"Well obviously Sasuke-kun chose the right option by leaving that loser for me," Sakura giggled, twirling a strand of hair with her finger. Iruka glared and Sasuke scowled at her but she didn't notice.

"Was I talking to you Sakura?" Iruka demanded, feeling his patience slowly slipping away. The pink-haired girl jumped at the venom in the older man's voice. She averted her eyes so she missed the second glare she was recieving by her raven 'sweetheart'. Unfortunately for the youngest Uchiha, Iruka didn't miss the glare directed at the girl and he outwardly grinned at the teen. He kept on grinning even after he was back behind the bar and next to his lover.

"What are you grinning at Koi?" Kakashi asked as he slipped his arms around his waist.

"Nothing." Iruka leaned back into his lover. Still in his chair, Sasuke was silently reading his letter;

_'Dear Sasuke-teme,_

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you, all the nights I woke you up, scared you, hit you, I didn't mean any of them. I'm going to tell you something I should have told you from the start, my past. _

_I never knew my parents, I was always in care. My mother died at childbirth but I was told at the age of 6 that my father died a mere 2 months before I was born in a car accident. For 14 years, I was 'shipped' off to different homes, met different adults, different children, saw different places and yet, none of them made me feel welcome. The first 4 homes I was in, my foster family hurt me. Instead of protecting me, loving me, raising me, they beat me, treated me like dirt and I was never there for long. Hardly ever more than 1-2 years. The 5th family I went to, tried to shower me with love and gifts, they were a couple who couldn't have children of their own and it just so happens, they picked up the one child that was so 'fucked' in the head that he had to be sectioned. Shortly after I was adopted by this nice enough couple, they had me sectioned at Konoha Institute for the mentally insane. They told the doctors, they couldn't handle my panic attacks and my nightmares. They just couldn't handle me full stop and I was sectioned but within 6 months, I was taken back to the orphanage, where I stayed for about 8 months. _

_The last family I was with were the worst. They beat me, raped me, messed with my head. They told me things I shouldn't hear at that age, they threatened to kill me if I said a word. And to add insult to injury, they sent me to a school - a school that you could probably kill at and not get arrested, a school where the teachers were more afraid of attending class than they were walking at midnight in the worst part of Konoha - and they allowed everyone to know I was a nutcase, a mental patient. That's where I got the scars on my cheeks. I was jumped during second period one day and that was the last time I went to that school but it was also the second time I was sectioned. I was there until I was 13 years old. They released me back to the orphanage but they didn't want a crazy child in their possession, so they left me to fend for myself, in the big wide world. Me, a 13 year old boy who knew nothing but pain and suffering. I lived in the outskirts of Konoha for nearly a year, stealing food when I could, hiding if people got too close, that's when Iruka-sensei found me. He used to work for the same orphanage I was at and he had only recently found out what had happened to me and came to find me. Although I didn't trust anyone, I nearly automatically trusted him completely and it's thanks to him that I'm alive today. It's also thanks to him and Kakashi-sensei that I'm social and I hadn't killed myself years ago when he found me. _

_I'm not telling you this to make you feel sorry for me, I'm telling you because I failed to do so when we were together. Nor am I telling you this in hopes you'll want me again because frankly, my hope for us to be together again are just that, hope and I doubt, no matter how hard I wish, it would come true. Now you know my reason for all the nightmares, the screaming and the shaking, the involuntary flinching. Whenever I woke up from my nightmares and you tried to calm me down, I just wanted to curl into you as you hugged me, protected me but my body wouldn't allow it. Even now, I still flinch from both Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei. I know how much it hurts them, how much it hurt you but it was a natural reaction to what had happened to me in my past. The reason I didn't tell you before, was because I was ashamed and scared. Ashamed because I let that happen to me for so long and scared you'd find me disgusting and leave me. I didn't like people touching me, whether it was intimate or not but then I met you and I felt safe, like nothing could hurt me even if I weren't in your arms. _

_Inside the envelope is a necklace. I was going to give it to you for our one year anniversary last month but well, you know what happened. It's a locket I had specially made from the money I saved over the past few years. It has a few pictures inside, I thought you'd like but I never really got to find out. I put a picture of each of your family; your mother, your father, Itachi then I placed a picture of us at the back, the picture we took when we went to Baa-chan's villa in the mountains. You had such a carefree expression on your face, it made me love you even more. _

_I'm not trying to make you feel bad but if I have then I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you what I couldn't a few months ago. Might as well, I have nothing left to fear losing so there you have it, my past. I sorry for hurting you cause I know I did, alot, but I hope you know, I never ment to be so 'fucked up' to make you hate me, I never meant to have the life I had and I never ment to hurt you the way I did. I wish you could forgive me but I understand, if you don't. I wouldn't even forgive me. Look at me, crying like a baby, ridiculous._

_I want you to know, no matter what happens or has happened, I love you Sasuke Uchiha. Always._

_Love Naruto'_

Sasuke opened the locket with careful hands. Well as careful as he could be, what with them shaking and all. True to his word, Naruto had placed pictures of his family and of them. In the last photo, Naruto was smiling brightly with his arms over Sasuke's, whose were around the blonde's waist and his head on the blonde's shoulder. Sasuke, himself was smiling, even if it was a small smile, it was still a smile. Tears threatened to fall from the onyx eyes that were usually so cold and guarded but that was the effect the blonde had on the raven. He always managed to get the raven to show emotions, whether he wanted to or not and that was why Sasuke loved him. He made him feel human, made him feel normal. At that thought, tears really did slide down the porcelien skin and fell onto the hard oak table. A gasp to his left snapped him out of his reverie as Sakura stared, wide-eyed at the supposed emotionless Uchiha, who was now crying over a letter.

"Sasuke-kun?" she whispered, scared to speak any louder. She covered her mouth with her hand as her boyfriend directed the famous Uchiha death glare at her.

"Don't even speak to me." he growled as he stood from his seat, necklace and letter clenched in his shaking fist.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura began shaking at the pure hate in Sasuke's voice,

"We're over." With that statement, the younger Uchiha raced out the bar, in search of his blonde baka.

Sasuke ran through the less crowded streets, trying to see a mop of blonde hair in any direction.

'Dammit Naruto! Why did I leave him!? I should have trusted him to tell me in his own time...argh...and I allowed that pink...thing...to touch me!' Sasuke shivered at his own thought. The sky quickly shadowed over the city, warning the residents of it's intentions. But to two young men, that didn't bother them in the slightest. Sasuke ran in every direction he could think of that the blonde might have gone, but as yet, he had no luck. With a defeated sigh, he placed the gleaming silver necklace around his neck and held it gently, despite the buckets of rain that drenched him.

Naruto walked slowly but not calmly. His footsteps were anything but calm. Not that you could hear them over the rain but if you listened carefully, you could hear them hit the pavement unevenly, unsure of their destination, unsure of where to land. His head was hanging low, as if he was trying to suck himself in so he hardly existed. His shoulders were hunched as he walked. By now Sasuke had probably read the letter and Naruto hoped, though it was lost hope, that the raven would try to find him but he knew that wouldn't happen . Naruto didn't realise how wrong he was.

Iruka stared at the stage, deep in thought.

"I hope Naruto doesn't do something stupid." he muttered, unaware of his lover behind him until strong arms embraced him from behind.

"Don't worry Dolphin-chan, have faith in Naruto and Sasuke, ne?" Kakashi replied in a soft tone. He felt rather than heard his lover sigh,

"I suppose. Please don't hurt him again Sasuke."

Naruto stopped at the entrance of the park. He lifted his head and stared into the distance with a lifeless gaze. Without a second thought, he turned towards the entrance and entered the gates, wondering close to the edge of the park, that just so happened to end in a long cliff, one with a drop high enough to kill you within impact with the ground below. Once at the edge, he stopped. He stopped and stared into the pitch black sky. The very sky that was the same coulor as the obsidian eyes he loves so much and the same colour as the hair he loved to run his hands through, the same colour that constrasted perfectly with the pale skin of the man he would never be able to touch again.

'Funny how it rains tonight' Naruto thought as the cool drops of water splashed his face, mixing with the tears that still fell from his blue eyes.

"Naruto!" at the sound of his own name, the blonde spun around to face the very same person he was thinking of.

Sasuke continued to run around the streets, looking for the blonde he loved so much. Just as he was about to give up, he saw the kitsune walk into the park and as he followed him, not sure if he should just run up to him or stay back for awhile, he noticed Naruto had stopped in front of the cliff that many lovers' enjoy visiting as it gives a perfect nighttime view of Konoha. From behind the blonde, he watched. He watched as the beautiful tanned face faced the skies above. He continued to watch as Naruto cotinued to stare at the sky. Fed up of waiting, Sasuke called out the name he loved to say,

"Naruto!" the blonde turned to look at him with such frightingly plain blue eyes, a look Sasuke didn't like. He was so used to seeing those same blue eyes full of emotion but these seem to be devoid of such things, much like his own whenever he wasn't around the blonde.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto whispered over the pouring rain, not believing his eyes.

"Hai." Sasuke took a step forward towards the shaking blonde "N-Naruto? I'm sorry."

"W-what for? It wasn't you who lied." Naruto averted his eyes to the floor. Although he heard the other male move closer, he barely flinched.

"I'm sorry for leaving you, I was just hurt that you wouldn't tell me what had happened to you." Sasuke explained, pleading with his eyes, his voice, his body language, his everything. "Please forgive me, I had no idea that you went through such terrible things, I'm sorry, I love you, you know that right?"

"Stop it. Don't say things you don't mean, you don't love me, you were never in love with me. I hope you and Sakura are happy together." Naruto turned around, his back facing the shocked raven. With a determined scowl, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the small waist of his love and pulled him flush against his chest.

"I thank you for your approval but you're wasting your time. I don't love Sakura, never have, never will."

"But then why..."

"I went out with her because she was easy and I thought I'd be happier with someone who could give me children,"

"Oh." Naruto hung his head, feeling even more depressed because he never made Sasuke happy when they were together.

"But after I read your letter, I realised something, I would never be happy unless I was with you. We may not be able to change the past, but we can change the future and I'll help you any way I can. Please forgive me for what I've put you through. I love you." At those three words, Naruto tore himself from the arms he loved so much and spun to face the confused raven.

"Stop it! Don't say things you don't mean! Stop playing with me! Messing with my head! I don't...I can't...can't handle anymore pain...no more." Naruto tugged at his hair in frustration as tears continued to fall from his eyes.

"Naruto..." Sasuke's gaze softened at the sight of the distraught teen and he slowly, carefully got closer until he was at arms length. "Naruto, please believe me, I do love you, with everything I have. Please forgive me, please!" Sasuke enveloped the shorter teen in his arms again as they both fell onto their knees, in the pouring rain.

"I...please S-Sasuke don't break me even further...I-I c-can't take it anymore!" Naruto cried as he clutched the dark fabric of his shirt. The older teen began to rock the blonde in his arms, back and forth while placing feather kisses on his forehead in an attempt to calm him down.

"I won't. Never again. Let me help you Naruto." Sasuke whispered into the teen's ear, not knowing whether the shiver he felt was because of the rain or him. "I promise never to hurt you again, I love you Naruto Uzumaki. Always." Naruto's head shot up at those last words. They were the same words he had wrote in his letter but with a different name. His name.

"Please don't...don't break me again...please..." Naruto begged with his eyes as well as his voice. His once dull blue eyes were once again alight with emotions. One of those were pure hope.

"Never again." Sasuke smiled, the first for awhile and received a smile in return. With a look of pure love and affection, Sasuke dipped his head and captured Naruto's lips for himself. A kiss they have both missed for 3 months.

As they sat in the rain, in each other's arms, their prayers for each other's happiness was answered as they found each other again. Whether they will stay happy is up to them but for now, they would just be content to stay in each other's presence, basking in their love and adoration for each other.

--

A/N: aww!! cute!! cough anyways, hope you like again the order of songs were Patience by Take That and finally Unbreak My Heart by Toni Braxton. Yes I am fully aware Unbreak My Heart was sung a woman but i had to use this song as its such a sad and lovely song Read and REview and tell me if you think i should do a sequel!

Arigatou bows and waves


End file.
